Kami
Kami is a famous character made by TheInvertedShadow. She is a cute and beautiful girl that loves her lover, Dick Sandvich. She has a wide variety of friends that take care of her and her guardian, Inner Heart Kami. She's made a variety of friends, enemies and frenemies over the course of her and her protectors' escapades. Origin In the Team Fortress 2 universe in Teufort there was an auditorium that had been opened one night. Lots of Soldiers and men of science had lined up to watch an experiment; Kami was on an operating table on the auditorium stage, beside her table, a Medic and a Sniper-Bot. The details were unclear, but whatever was happening had gone horribly wrong. Everyone present could do little more than watch in horror. Kami had been split into two seperate pesonalities; normal Kami, and Shadow Kami. Shadow Kami went into a blind rage and began annihilating the RED team. RED managed to trap her, but a BLU Spy freed her. Kami herself was left with a drastically different or at least greatly repressed psychological profile, and essentially became someone else entirely on account of being left without a variety of her psyche's darker aspects, which were incarnated and personified in Shadow Kami. she also killed Saxton Hale once. Abilities *A basic sword, reminiscent of a Half-Zatochi or Buster Sword. *Sonic voice. *Transformations into Shadow Kami or InnerHeart Kami, depending on intent and situation. *Ubercharge-disabling or draining. *Aggravatingly difficult to kill; Double so in regards of Shadow Kami. *Martial Arts. Trivia *Kami uses a retextured model of Kasumi, the main heroine of the Dead Or Alive series. *Despite what Inner Heart Kami told her, Kami cannot die. *Sometimes, she is voiced by Thornwolf who is TheInvertedShadow's close girlfriend. *Kami means "God" or "Spirit" in Japanese. It may also be an abbreviation for "Kasumi". *Shadow Kami uses Nightmare's Soul Edge from Soul Calibur III as her weapon. *Shadow Kami almost relates to The Shadow Selves from Persona 4 in favor of the Projektor created and concepted by Stylx. (http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stylx/Warehouse) *No she is not Immune to Intellagent Heavys pan. That will just destory here mind. *No she would not win a fight with intelligent heavy. she would die. not forever but for 259200 seconds. after that she would respawn in the blue spawn at hydro. *yes hydro is here favorite map. I don't know WHY she would have that map as her favorite but eh. *No she could not win a fight against axe cop. no not even if she surprise him. Decendents *Shadow Kami: Gothic version of Kami, tendency to be evil but more exists as default Kami's Shadow, hence the name. *InnerHeart Kami: Guardian of Kami, and supposedly a reincarnation of her ancestor. Friends *Spyane *Weaselcake *Dick Sandvich (lover) *Inner Heart Kami (mother) *Mikos *Shadow Kami *Painis Cupcake Foes *Vagineers *Saxton Hale *Team Killer *Nightmare Medic *Evil Freaks *Demonic Mutant Tyrannosaurus Faults and Weaknesses *Some evil freaks and characters, like Team Killer, Saxton Hale, Vagineer and Demonic Mutant Tyrannosaurus are too powerful for her. *When she was heavily injured by any other powerful freaks or characters such as Saxton Hale, she will be weakened easily depending how much damage they do. However, she will transform into Shadow Kami, and Inner Heart Kami depending on other powerful freaks like Team Killer. *After she uses her Love Bomb attack, she passes out until the nexy day. It isn't fatal to her, however. *I repeat she IS NOT IMMUE TO INTELLGENT HEAVYS POT. Notable Videos *https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD2F7253B3A719357 Nightmare in Gmod *Kami is Giant *Kami's Descent *The New Descent Begins *Kami vs Saxton Hale *Kami's Final Descent Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes